


Thanos Milking Fic

by BeijingNoodle



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Milking, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, Thanos becomes a milk cow, sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeijingNoodle/pseuds/BeijingNoodle
Summary: After getting hit with an unknown ray gun in a fight with the High Evolutionary Thanos starts having a sore chest and making milk. So what does Adam Warlock do? He makes Thanos his own personal milking cow.This fic was inspired by the year of the bull.
Relationships: Thanos/Adam Warlock
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Thanos and Adam slumped against the wall just inside the Sanctuary II, they had just finished a fight with High Evolutionary, he was now in the hands of the Guardians and being taken back to Earth. Adam was panting hard and was all but sitting on the floor by this point. They were both covered in cuts and bruises, blood dripping down them and mixing with sweat. Thanos had the worse currently, he’d taken a direct hit from one of High Evolutionary’s fun new ray guns. It hasn’t been too bad at the time but now that the adrenaline was wearing off it stung like a bitch.  
“We should go get stitched up.” Adam said slowly standing up so as to not cause his injuries further distress.  
“That’s the last time I take I hit for you.” Thanos groaned. 

Thanos woke up the next morning, his chest was still sore where they ray gun blast had hit him. He shoved the covers aside and stood up, stretching his sore, naked body until it felt somewhat better. He glanced over to Adam, the beautiful creature was still asleep, poor man must have been exhausted from the battle still. Thanos decided he’d take a shower rather than waking up his sleeping beauty, although he might consider ravaging him later on to wake him up. The hot water was wonderful on his aches and sores, the bruises were already starting to fade. He simply let the water run down his body the heat from the water woke him up, and it woke up his cock as well. His member was fully erect, bobbing for his attention, head bright red. He decided why not and wrapped one large, purple hand around his cock and gave a few soft and easy strokes. Oh yes, it felt right. He leaned against the wall of the shower and got to work squeezing and pumping at his cock, his imagined what he’d do to Adam once he got out of the shower; he fuck that wonderful, plump golden ass until it was raw and Adam was a mewling mess underneath him incapable of coherent thought outside of the burning pleasure being given to him. Maybe he’d spank him first so that the pain mixed in perfectly. At some point he stopped just stroking himself and began fucking his cock into his hand. He came but the images were burned into his head. He’d definitely be going down on Adam. He stepped out of the shower, refreshed and ready.  
Adam was awake when Thanos returned to the bedroom. Adam was in the middle of his own morning routine, yoga, nude yoga. His dick twitched immediately in interest and the Mad Titan carefully creeped up behind the golden beauty (was was currently touching his toes) and pressed his growing erection into the Adam’s rear. Adam straightened up at once and looked up at Thanos.  
“My, my, you are excited this morning, celebrating last nights victory?”  
“Get on the bed.” Thanos ordered Adam was quick to comply and crawled on the bed on his hands and knees. It was a gorgeous sight as he presented his ass to Thanos, plump and ripe for the taking. But not yet, first that lovely rear needed a new color. He came up behind Adam and placed a gentle hand on the smaller man’s ass his whole hand engulfed one cheek. He rubbed the golden man’s ass, giving it a few pinches and squeezes here and there.  
“Count them.” He ordered and without a word of conformation from the other brought up his hand and swung down.  
SMACK! The sound rung out loud and Adam’s rear jiggled from the impact. Adam gave a hiss from the quick sudden strike.  
“One.” He counted.  
SMACK!  
“Two.”  
SMACK!”  
“Three.” He shifted his position on the bed trying to reangle himself from the spanking. Thanos let him, this was foreplay not punishment, once Adam settled back into place the purple titan continued raining smack after smack on Adam’s slowly brightening rear end. He got to about fifteen before he couldn’t hold himself back. He gave Adam a quick tap in the middle of his back, a silent command to grab the lube. Adam reached into a drawer by the bedside and pulled out the bottle and passed it back. It was quick work of pouring some out onto his hand he gave his cock a few good pumps and then pressed his thumb into Adam’s entrance and pushed carefully inside. This would have to be quick he couldn’t hold himself back much longer. Adam let out a moan and pushed back into Thanos’s hand.  
“Your very ready for this aren’t you?” Thanos teased, he removed his thumb and replaced it with the tip of his cock. He leaned over Adam with one hand on the bed and the other carefully guiding his dick to the freshly spanked and prepared man under him. He placed a few soft kisses and bites on a sensitive part of Adam’s neck gaining a few moans from the smaller man, he then pushed his cock in and groaned at the hot, tight heat of Adam’s body around him. Under him Adam let out a louder moan and arched his back into the long, breaching thrust.  
Thanos moved his hand to Adam’s hips and pulled him back the rest of the way onto his cock until the other man was completely impaled. He gave the beautiful man a few seconds to adjust and then pulled himself out to almost the point of pulling out and then thrust his cock back in with a good touch of force. He his both the sweet spot inside Adam’s body as well as having Adam’s ass slap against Thanos’s body. It was a delightful mix of pleasure and pain that had immediate results with the smaller man. Adam let out a gasping moan. The Mad Titan didn’t give him much time to recover before he started a barrage of deep, hard thrusts that hit both spots over and over.  
Thanos groaned as Adam’s body clenched and unclenches around him, milking his cock with its heat. It was time for a position change. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s chest and lifted him off the bed, using his other hand to keep one of Adam’s legs up. He thrust up into the golden man fast and hard. Adam meanwhile had turned his head into the crook of Thanos’s neck and making so many wonderful sounds.  
“Touch yourself.” Thanos ordered and one of Adam’s hand shot immediately to his own cock and he immediately started jerking himself. He was close now, and so was Adam, he only needed to take them both over the edge now. A few more good thrusts was all it took for Adam to cum and Thanks watched it fly across the room and splash across his chest, at the same time his whole body clenched around Thanos’s cock and squeezed. It was enough. Thanos rode out his own orgasim and gave a few weaker thrusts into Adam and his own cum slicked up the smaller man’s insides. He pulled out slowly and then carefully laid Adam onto the bed. They were both panting softly and Thanos collapsed onto the bed next to the golden man.  
“So wanna call in room service?” Adam asked moving closer to Thanos who wrapped an arm around his lover’s nude form.  
“Just don’t forget to ask for coffee.” Thanos said, Adam chuckled and gave the titan a soft kiss right on his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later and Thanos was annoyed by the fact that his chest was still sore. It felt like a pinching sensation all around his pecs. He had done what he could to alleviate the pain: warm baths, cool oils, some Tylenol. So far nothing had really helped. He decided to take the day to himself and leave any major work to one of his underlings, they had a good idea of what he wanted anyway. So there he was lying in bed. Shirtless. Adam was there, had been for an hour, the golden man was mounted on the titan’s stomach. He was slowly messaging Thanos’s breast in slow, soft, measured strokes, occasionally giving his nipples a quick tug.   
“You should have told me about this earlier, I could have contacted Peter Quill for assistance while the other Guardians were still fairly close.” Adam chided Thanos softly. “As it is I shall now have to contact them with magical means and it will still take them a while to get here.” Thanos grunted in response. Adam flicked one purple nipple and bit down on the other, sucking vigorously. He was already hard and his cock stood up and peaked over Adam’s plump ass.   
“Is it just me or does your breast look... plumper?” Adam asked he cupped his hands under Thanos’s chest and he seemed to be right, they appeared to have swollen over night by a fair degree. Thanos propped himself up on an elbow.   
“How?” He asked.  
“Perhaps something The High Evolutionary did with that strange ray gun, you know how he likes her odd experiments with animal dna,” Adam suggested, “good thing I’ll be contacting the others.” Thanos huffed a sigh and gave Adam a rough slap on his rear.  
“Well while we wait for them to get back into range let’s have a bit of fun.” He growled, rolling over and bringing a giggling Adam with him.

It was later that night that Thanos shot awake from a sharp pain in his breast. He rolled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. The front of his shirt had two large wet spots on it. He quickly stripped it off and found that his pecs had turned into two full, plump breasts. They were leaking, milk. They were full and heavy with it.   
“Well this is an interesting development.” Adam’s sleepy but very, very horny voice came from the doorway. Thanos turned half annoyed/half concerned about Adam’s kinks.   
“Do you plan on helping?” The Mad Titan asked motioning to his swollen breasts. Adam chuckled and moved forward.  
“You would be concerned if I said I had been dreaming about something like this?” The golden beauty asked.  
“I’d be more concerned if you had prepared for this exact thing.”  
“Then you aren’t going to like what I’m about to do to you.” Adam grinned. Thanos decided right then and there that his tiny boyfriend needed to see a psychiatrist as soon as possible.   
“What do you have planned Warlock?” Thanos growled threateningly. Adam leaned up and with the singsongest tone said.  
“Do you want to be my little dairy cow?” So much therapy. 

Thirty minutes later found Thanos dressed in cow print socks up to his thighs, long gloves, a corset, cow ears,a bell, and a tail. He had his arms tied up behind his back so that they were straight out and then tied to the leg spreader that held his knees as wide as they would go. In his ass was a thick vibrator, it wasn’t on yet but Adam had the remote. Speaking of Adam, he was busy suctioning milk pumps to his breasts. Once they were set in place Adam sat down on a plush stool in front of Thanos and held up both the remote for the vibrator and the pump.   
“Do you know what this is?” He asked. Thanos raised an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
“The Fun Button.”  
“Don’t call it that.”   
“Hmm, I’m going to call it that.” He pressed both buttons at the same time. Thanos’s brain stopped working immediately. The sensations were unimaginably wonderful, the vibrator driving into his ass mixed with the sudden suction and release of pressure in his breasts. Adam sat there and watched him, Thanos let out a sharp gasp as the vibrator sped up, he barely had enough willpower to keep from impaling himself even deeper onto it. He could feel how close it was to hitting that delicious spot inside him that would send him wildly over the edge. His body was shaking so hard with the need to thrust and fuck or even simply move that the bell on his neck kept jingling. He pressed his eyes shut but opened them when he felt a soft hand lift his chin. Adam smiled down at him and the golden man seemed to glow in the dim light.   
“Thanos, you’re allowed to enjoy yourself.” He said softly. And that was all Thanos needed. He slammed his ass down onto the vibrator and it struck home. He threw his head back and moaned. The vibrator was pressing deep into his ass, he lifted his hips slowly and then pushed back down. He was bouncing now, faster and faster with no real rhythm to it. He just needed to cum. His whole body was practically vibrating.   
He needed to touch his cock, it bounced in the air as he fucked himself and occasionally smacked him I. The stomach giving him a jolt of sensations. As if reading his thoughts Adam slowly slid off the stool and wrapped a hand around the thick, veiny shaft of Thanos’s dick. He started with slow, firm strokes, it was agonizing for Thanos, almost painfully slow. He fucked into Adam’s hand as he impaled himself again and again on the vibrator, there was new pressure building now, tighten his balls like a loaded spring curling behind his cock and easing its way up to his brain. Thanos paid no mind to the sounds he was making anymore: little whines and whimpers that mixed with the moans.   
“You’re doing so good.” Adam praised him starting to pump Thanos’s dick in time to his bouncing. The pressure broke and a wave of heat crashed over the Mad Titan as he came hard. Cum splashed across the floor and dripped down Adam’s hand. Thanos slumped back panting.   
“Not bad for a first time Dairy Queen.” Adam said.  
“You need to stop hanging around Quill. Your jokes are terrible.” Thanos grunted, Adam chuckled but stood and moved behind him to unbind the Titan. He shook the feeling back into his arms and stood.  
“Perhaps we should contact the Guardians later, and enjoy this while we can.” Thanos said, Adam squealed softly in excitement.   
“For now however let’s get to bed. I’m sore and tired.” And with that agreement they quickly shifted themselves over to the bed where Adam decided to take on the role of big spoon.


End file.
